ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
E!
(as Movietime) (as E! Entertainment Television) | slogan = Pop of Culture | picture format = |country = United States |broadcast area = Nationwide |owner = NBCUniversal Cable |language = English |headquarters = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |sister names = Bravo Chiller Cloo Esquire Network Oxygen Syfy USA Network |former names = Movie Time (1987–1990) |web = |sat serv 1 = DirecTV |sat chan 1 = 236 (SD/HD) 1236 (HD) |sat serv 2 = Dish Network (U.S.) |sat chan 2 = 114 (HD/SD) |sat serv 3 = DirecTV (Latin America) |sat chan 3 = 222 |sat serv 4 = Dish Network Mexico |sat chan 4 = 212 |sat serv 5 = Foxtel (Australia) |sat chan 5 = Channel 125 |sat serv 6 = Austar (Australia) |sat chan 6 = Channel 125 |sat serv 7 = Sky Network Television (New Zealand) |sat chan 7 = Channel 14 |sat serv 8 = DStv (South Africa) |sat chan 8 = Channel 124 |sat serv 9 = TrueVisions (Thailand) |sat chan 9 = Channel 63 |sat serv 10 = Astro Nusantara (Indonesia) |sat chan 10 = Channel 46 |sat serv 11 = Astro (Malaysia) |sat chan 11 = Channel 742 (HD); 712 (SD) |sat serv 12 = Dialogtv (Sri Lanka) |sat chan 12 = Channel 19 |sat serv 13 = Sky Brasil (Brazil) |sat chan 13 = Channel 33 |sat serv 14 = Net Digital (Brazil) |sat chan 14 = Channel 84 |sat serv 15 = yes (Israel) |sat chan 15 = Channel 37 |sat serv 17 = Indovision (Indonesia) |sat chan 17 = Channel 242 |sat serv 18 = Bell TV (Canada) |sat chan 18 = Channel 621 |sat serv 19 = TVCable (Ecuador) |sat chan 19 = Channel 20 |sat serv 20 = Cignal Digital TV (Philippines) |sat chan 20 = Channel 25 |sat serv 21 = OSN (Middle East & North Africa) |sat chan 21 = Channel 213 (HD) |cable serv 1 = Available on most cable providers |cable chan 1 = Check local listings for channels |cable serv 2 = Verizon FiOS |cable chan 2 = Channel 696 (HD); Channel 196, 1640 (SD) |cable serv 3 = StarHub TV (Singapore) |cable chan 3 = Channel 441 (SD/HD) |cable serv 4 = HOT (Israel) |cable chan 4 = Channel 31 |cable serv 5 = TelstraClear InHomeTV (New Zealand) |cable chan 5 = Channel 14 |cable serv 6 = SkyCable (Philippines) |cable chan 6 = Channel 57 (SD Digital) Channel 207 (HD) |cable serv 7 = First Media (Indonesia) |cable chan 7 = Channel 70 |cable serv 8 = Destiny Cable (Philippines) |cable chan 8 = Channel 57 (SD Digital) Channel 207 (HD Digital) |cable serv 9 = Cablelink (Philippines) |cable chan 9 = Channel 33 |cable serv 10 = MediaNet (Maldives) |cable chan 10 = Channel 815 (HD) |cable serv 11 = Kbro (Taiwan) |cable chan 11 = Channel 235 (HD) 2015/8/1 New Channel |adsl serv 1 = AT&T U-Verse (U.S.) |adsl chan 1 = Channel 1134 (HD); 134 (SD) |adsl serv 2 = now TV (Hong Kong) |adsl chan 2 = Channel 506 |adsl serv 3 = Fetch TV (Australia) |adsl chan 3 = Channel 118 |iptv serv 4 = Singtel TV (Singapore) |iptv chan 4 = Channel 328 (HD) }} E! Entertainment Television, LLC (more commonly known as E! and formerly E!: Entertainment Television) is an American basic cable and satellite television channel that is owned by the NBCUniversal Cable division of NBCUniversal. It features entertainment-related programming, reality television, feature films and occasionally series and specials unrelated to the entertainment industry. As of February 2015, E! has an audience reach of approximately 94,296,000 American households (81.0% of households). The channel is also available in Canada, which broadcasts original programming at the same as the United States and localized versions across Europe, Asia and Australia. References Category:American television networks